Black And Silver
by PhantomS
Summary: The sequel to my previous HP story, Extra Features.... . Set during The Deathly Hallows. Harry and friends are gone from Hogwarts on their Hocrux quest, so Black and Silver have taken over in a way....
1. Introduction

The Wizarding world and the Muggle world were always meant to co-exist, from the very first days of Merlin and Arthur. There were always boundaries not to be crossed by either side, although like the aforementioned two there were always those who collaborated in tandem, symbolizing the symbiosis between the two worlds. There were those like the founders of Durmstrang, who raised their school off the Ural Mountains and hid it from all but magical eyes while on the other side there were places like Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft where those born to Muggles were welcomed with (mostly) open arms. Its founders were four disparate individuals who crafted an improbable mix of students and staff that made it one of the most pleasant places to send children for education.

One of those Founders eventually fell out with the other three over the issue of blood purity, or so the histories said. Salazar Slytherin did not want anyone with Muggle heritage in his House and tried to extend it to the school. The histories said that Godric Gryffindor most stringently opposed this view and eventually Salazar left for parts unknown. The histories also said that he had left a giant Basilisk in a secret chamber for one of his heirs to release. When one finally came, the Basilisk was slain and it seemed that the name of Slytherin would forever collapse into evil like the monster its founder birthed deep in the caverns below.

The histories are of course, written by those that remained in Hogwarts and denied by those that were outside. Those who accepted them sought to reverse them; such was the case of Tom Marvolo Riddle, the Heir of Slytherin who felt that his ancestor was wronged by his peers and thus engaged the Wizarding World in open war and renaming himself Lord Voldemort, feeding corruption and hate throughout the globe. Yet there too were others who did not believe the words in the history books, who sought to find the truth or to live in spite of it.

This is the story of those who fought the darkness as the Chosen One and his friends ventured forth to remove the Dark Lord and his vessels of power, all in a desperate struggle to hold on to the light of truth and justice as the world darkened around them. This is the story of those who fought to keep the faith as Harry Potter became a wraith to the world in order to save it.

This is the story of the Order of Black and Silver.


	2. Those Left Behind

"I feel stupid doing this," Urquhart sat on the toilet seat in the Prefect's bathroom, staring at the blank door in front of him.

"You have to," a voice seemed to come from all places at once. "You're one of the few decent ones left on the outside."

"I don't even know who you are," Urquhart looked around and heard nothing but the bubbly water flowing into the green pool in the middle of the bathroom.

"I know who _you_ are. Slytherin Quidditch captain Jonas Urquhart, seventh year student. Now don't be afraid, we're here to help you. Do you have what I asked for, captain?"

Urquhart reached into his bag and pulled out several sheets of paper and wrapped fruits.

"Good, now leave them on the toilet and then leave yourself. You've done well…"

"Who are you?" Urquhart pulled his trousers up.

"If you continue to help us, you will know. Now go, I can hear another prefect coming in."

Urquhart quickly finished up and nodded at the other Prefect that came in, looking at the stall once more before leaving the room. The other Prefect came into the stall not knowing why Urquhart was talking to himself as there was nothing that could be seen in the spacious cubicle. He could have sworn there were sounds of chewing coming from the wall but shrugged it off. The prefect's bathroom was an old, ancient place and was bound to creak anyways.

"They gave _him_ a Prefect's badge?" Terry Boot scowled as Blaise Zabini gave him one of the apples, transported by a secret method Moaning Myrtle taught him through the wall.

"Not unexpected, seeing as we're all missing. Even our parents don't know we're out of school," Zabini finished his apple and tied the rest of the bag up, tapping Terry on the back as they ran through the narrow, silent corridors that were the pipelines and sewage for Hogwarts. It was built in such a way that no maintenance was necessary at any time with powerful charms and mechanical spells very few in this era knew of, much less understood. They tapped a series of pipes until they found the right one (fifth steel pipe to the left of the valve, down by seven). Blaise grabbed it and twisted, pulling it out and causing the wall to shift to one side. Water gushed out the sundered pipes as the two ran into the space before it closed camouflaged by the sounds of the sewer.

"He actually came through for us," Zabini brought the papers to Padma Patil, who threw her arms around him and looked the information over.

"Brilliant!" she tapped them on the arms as she unlocked a second door, leading to a room with nothing but a single sinkhole. They jumped up as if to plunge down a cliff and at the last moment were faced with the familiar pulling sensation of a Portkey. They landed in a dark room filled with all sorts of broken furniture, pots and pans as well as books with so much dust on them one would need a hurricane to blow them off. This was of course, the Room of Hidden Things or as it was now known, the Room of Requirement.

"Did you get it?" Wayne Hopkins put his book down and jumped off the shelf he was sat on.

Padma handed him the papers and nodded. "Urquhart managed to get them from that Carrow bitch."

"Language, Patil," Boot used his best impression of McGonagall.

Wayne clapped his hands and the room came to life, light bulbs appearing out of nowhere and illuminating the entire place, which gave the people inside whatever they wanted through some magic even Dumbledore never really understood but appreciated. It was not as alive as it was when Harry Potter formed his Dumbledore's Army three years ago but as a headquarters no one really doubted its usefulness. The blasted remains of a Vanishing Cabinet were in the corner, a reminder of the fateful night evil crept into Hogwarts Castle, the night when its most powerful defender was slain by the man he trusted the most, who proceeded to enter the service of the man he hated the most. It was the last gesture of Cadmus Pendragon in service of Hogwarts, the last time anyone had heard of him before he simply disappeared one day without a word. He left with his betrothed, Vanessa Argent, who had supplied the Continuum bomb that also destroyed the cabinet at Borgin and Burkes where the Death Eaters had entered with Draco Malfoy's help.

Without the likes of Pendragon or Dumbledore Hogwarts was vulnerable to attack, but the slow and agonizing fall of the Ministry of Magic itself made Hogwarts but a place for Voldemort to influence more young minds to his cause as he and his followers now literally ran the Ministry through puppets, willing or unwilling. Even in the brightest of summer mornings Hogwarts was under a dark shadow, with Amycus Carrow and his twin sister Alecto now appointed by the Dark Lord to be its deputy headmasters, appointed to twist the curriculum and spread the love of the Dark Arts and hatred of Muggles. The bitterest blow to the school however, was the appointment of Dumbledore's murderer to the post of Headmaster- Severus Snape, he who Dumbledore had defended to the hilt throughout his entire stint at the school, whom Dumbledore always stood beside and supported when no others did and yet found himself at the wrong end of a Killing Curse from the same man.

The witnesses to the actual event were all missing from the world; Harry Potter had sworn to never return to the school while Draco Malfoy was not returned to the school by his parents, hidden in their country manor. Hence Snape himself was the only person in Hogwarts who knew what Dumbledore really said before he died and shared it with no one. Some would say that he often conversed with the portrait of the now deceased Headmaster when alone in his office, but of what they spoke of no one knew. The staff hated him but kept their heads low as they had chosen to remain to protect the students as best they could. Horace Slughorn had even taken to moving to Snape's old office in the dungeons so he could be closer to the Slytherin children and be further from the student whom he had been so profoundly shocked by and disappointed in. They shared few glances and when they did speak it was about academic matters. Snape let it be this way, as Horace loved children and not the convoluted ways of adults. The only place where laughter was heard these days in Hogwarts was the Potions lab, where ironically Snape himself once taught.

Others were not so forgiving but kept their grievances quiet, resisting in more subtle ways. It was only a few students who had mysteriously disappeared off the books at first, but Voldemort had now declared that Hogwarts was to be like Durmstrang, a pure-blood exclusive school that excluded Muggle-born children. While Durmstrang had good reasons for being so exclusive, Hogwarts did not merit such treatment, leading to more resistance from within. Durmstrang was, after all a place of Eastern and occult magic and was completely inaccessible by any means of vehicular transport, magical or otherwise. The wooden ship that came to Hogwarts in Harry Potter's fourth year was the only way in or out for the 'hopefuls', a term for the first three years of education there. Potentials, as the fourth and fifth years were known as were given brooms and taught Apparition at a much earlier age than at Hogwarts and by the time they reached Apprentice level at the sixth year they would have mastered all forms of personal transport and when they finally graduated as wizards, been acquainted with the entire spectrum of magic from the most divine of light to the darkest of the Dark Arts. The best of these were known as the High Potentials and their portraits were proudly hung on the great hall in Durmstrang, as there were very few who had achieved this distinction. No Muggle-born would have ever survived at Durmstrang, which was why at a conference of Headmasters sometime after the founding of the school it was decided that Durmstrang would only admit those capable of surviving its punishing curriculum while others such as Hogwarts would be tasked with educating Muggle-borns about the Wizarding world and give them the best chance of integrating with the Wizard world. Durmstrang took the burden of training the strongest while Hogwarts would train the wisest, although often each produced students more fit for the other. It was not a bad thing at all

"Wayne, when are you_ not_ reading a book?" Zabini tossed an apple at him. "You must be the only person I know that loves History of Magic so much."

"It is _very_ relevant to us right now," Hopkins put his _History of Magical Education_ book down on top of a pile of books he had grabbed from the library before the Carrows took charge. They were mostly books about Muggle society but in his haste he had gotten some other gems out of the library with a Summoning Charm. Merlin knew what Voldemort would have put in there…

"This explains why no one's come to help us, "Wayne showed Zabini a page on magical conventions. Despite the change in management, Hogwarts was still bound to the magicks of being a school; hence it still could not be found on a map and could not be Apparated into and with the Ministry in Voldemort's hands even the Hogwarts Express was now searched and scanned by the Dark Lord's underlings. Dark days, indeed.

"We don't need help, we need hope," Padma lightly touched Blaise's hand as she pulled a yellow cloth down over one of the walls, revealing a hole about two meters wide. A basket of bread, Butterbeer and a couple of cakes was on the other side, along with a note. Two wands lay inside the basket, looking like they had been newly repaired.

"There'll be more, I'm having a hard time taking the stock out without people seeing me," Padma read out the note, signed 'Fat Old Man'.

"One Dumbledore is still with us, at least," Terry took his new wand, shooting a small spell to check it for signs of disrepair.

"Dementors patrol Hogsmeade, so we have to make sure he's not discovered helping us," Zabini took his wand, tapping its tip until a spark came out. "It'll have to do"

"It has to, babe. Let's practice the Patronus Charm again," Padma held up her DA coin, frowning as the words had not changed; she wished Neville, Parvati, Luna or any of the others were there.

"I've told you before, I can't do it…"


	3. Putting Moody's Plan Together

"Mundungus Fletcher?" Vanessa whispered as the province of East Anglia loomed into view. "What do they need with that cat burglar?"

"Moody said Fletcher, so we get Fletcher."

"Here? Is Moody trying to make us an early distraction by starting a fight here?"

They were flitting between the trees of the Forest, protected by Elemental wind carrying their voices away and a rapid volley of Illusion Charms and decoy Bombs to keep the locals unaware of their presence. There was no telling if the nearby village was Wizarding or Muggle, as most villages had a mixture of both to some extent, but Cadmus somehow knew that Mundungus was there for a reason, one that he did not share with Vanessa.

"I need you to keep watch, Van…I mean Black. I'm going in alone to extract him in the town. If you see any lights, _any_ lights, cast the new _Rula_ spell we've been practicing. I'm sure we won't need it but keep the wand up."

Vanessa nodded, although she never liked it when Cadmus was on the job, the consummate professional Auror that he used to be. Gone were the cocky, flirty tendencies she knew so well; according to Arthur Weasley he was even known as the 'Dark Auror' in his days at the Ministry and rarely worked with anyone as he was deemed efficient enough on his own.

The village looked quite Muggle-like, with children riding on bicycles and the odd newsagent and butcher shop on the high street. A quick clothes Transfiguration made Black and Silver look like two lost ramblers, complete with group tour tags around their necks and horribly oversized sunglasses covering their faces. Like most villages there was a local pub, called the Timely Tavern, of all things.

"Wait outside," Cadmus walked in, his bermuda shorts clinching his thigh as he went in. Vanessa went to work on reading a map, looking as touristy as possible.

"Here we have the last piece of the puzzle," Cadmus sat at the bar of the modest pub beside two others. Various Muggles sat in the booths behind him, discussing local affairs like pigs getting lost on the motorways, tax increases, MP elections and rising costs of living. "Hello, Mr. Fletcher," he tapped the man on his left.

"What? Oh, me? No, my name's not Fletcher, it's….err, Farnsworth! A farmer, I am!"

"Don't listen to him, mate," the barman shook his head, "he's a lost rambler, just like you."

The man sitting on Fletcher's left got up and bowed slightly before heading for the restrooms, giving Cadmus a knowing nod.

"Come _on_, Mundungus, the Order wants you for a mission. A very important mission," he grabbed 'Farnsworth' by the arm, not bothering to order any drinks.

"I'm not this 'Mundungus' fella, I tell you! Get your hands off me! Help!" he cried.

"No one can hear you, it's alright, Dung!" Cadmus pulled his glasses down, revealing the inverse Fidelius bubble. "Moody wants you there and I'm going to deliver."

"I'm just a little confused, is all…"Fletcher wiped his forehead with a beer mat, "I have this idea I want to tell Mad-Eye about, though…"

"No surprises there," Cadmus opened the door and Vanessa put her map of Edinburgh down.

"No wonder you're lost," he cocked his head to one side and the three headed to the forest where they Disapparated away. The man who had delivered Fletcher to them made his own disappearance northward. They were greeted by a dour-looking Bill Weasley at the front gate of the Dursley family home, where many brooms were already laid by the door, freshly used. A 50s-style motorbike with a sidecar was also parked outside; Vanessa attributed it to Mr. Weasley's Mugglemania, to use a term popular in her native America. Thestrals were also tied to a post outside, their skeletal frames belying their true power. They shoved Fletcher through the door where he landed with a huge thump at Mad-Eye Moody's feet, the worn boots infesting his nostrils with their rancid smell.

"Halt!" Kingsley Shacklebolt pointed his wand at Black and Silver, who had their masks on and were in full livery. "Those in the Order do not wear masks." Black turned to see that Hermione, Ron and Remus Lupin had already pointed their wands at them as well.

"Those in the Order wear the faces of others, I find that appalling," Cadmus took off his silver mask and Vanessa tossed hers into Arthur's hands.

"Well put, well put I say," Shacklebolt lowered his wand and embraced his former colleague. "It was an argument we had a long time ago when Cadmus here first joined us. Until now it was only known to me and him. Forgive the suspicion, but we might never know who is impersonating who any more. Polyjuice Potion seems to be standard issue these days."

"So is doubt, I see," Vanessa noticed Ron still had his wand up, at least until Hermione slapped it down with a look of incredulity on her face.

"We're all here then," Cadmus turned to Moody, who sat on the stairs nodding and trying to ignore his spinning eye. "Where's the object of our affections?"

"Right here," Harry Potter removed his Invisibility Cloak.

"We're here for you, Harry, all of us," Hagrid spoke in his bellowing whisper.

"I still don't agree with this plan, I'm not about to risk other people's lives just to get me to another place!" Harry looked at Moody, as if they had had this argument before Fletcher was brought in. It was the thief who spoke up, meekly raising his hand.

"Um, I got an idea…I think…." He slunk onto Aunt Petunia's favorite chair and tapped his balding head, "the old ticker's still tickin'!"

"What idea would that be?" Hermione shot Cadmus a quick smile before giving Fletcher a serious look.

"Well, I'm thinkin they'll be lookin' for Potter here," he got up in a matter-of-factly way, "so maybe we should ah, take some of that Polyjuice and be him, ya know what I mean?"

Kingsley raised his eyebrows and Mad-Eye grunted, surprised that Mundungus Fletcher of all people came up with this idea. "Yes, we should spread the possibilities. But I'm not convinced we should all go. Sixteen Potters will only encourage them to catch and kill us all, if they can."

"Maybe only half of us should take it," Hermione added, "so we can draw their fire away from the true Harry Potter."

Fred and George, the Weasley twins nodded to each other. Bill and his soon-to-be wife Fleur Delacour also agreed, hand in hand as they tended to be these days.

"It's likely that once the Protection Charm expires, the Dark Lord will be hovering outside this very house with his armies. So to give people a chance, Black and I, that is Vanessa and I, will provide cover for you all."

"That's suicide, sir!" Ron still spoke like he was at school.

"We like getting into scrapes, kid," Vanessa pulled out her silver gun, making Lupin shrink away until she put it back in its sheath. "They can't hunt Harry when their own lives are under threat from behind."

"We don't know that the One Who Should Not Be Named knows the day Harry will leave this house, but that is a great precaution," Tonks nodded.

"I'll decide who the protectors are and who the Potters are gonna be, otherwise all of you will be running for the pot downstairs!" Moody saw how everyone but Black and Silver looked eagerly at him.

"Not me, I want to be a protector!" Mundungus shriveled.

"Let me think for a bit," Moody took out his hip flask and had a quick swig, feeling the alcohol tickle his insides. "Granger, Ron Weasley, the twins, Ms. Delacour, and Fletcher…to be Harry. Fake Potters line up, please."

"NOT ME!" Fletcher pulled at his hair, why me!?" he grabbed Hagrid by his vest, but the half-giant ignored the whimpering knave. Lupin wanted to protest on behalf of his pregnant wife but stepped back after she shook his head at him.

"Protectors will be Kingsley, Dora, Bill and Arthur Weasley, Remus, Hagrid and I. Fletcher, you wretch you're coming with me, since it was your idea. Everyone else pair up!"

Black and Silver were the only ones who didn't move around after that as Moody shuffled everyone around until the pairs were set. Mundungus was still saddled with Moody, Arthur would take his son George (or Fred), Lupin had Fred (or George), Tonks had Ron, Bill was with Fleur and Hermione was paired with Kingsley. Hagrid would be the one to take the real Harry on what turned out to be an enchanted motorbike outside, as the Death Eaters would be aiming for the strongest protectors and noting the presence of the two vigilantes who had recently caused them so much trouble.

"The potion is ready, so everyone who wants to be a famous, ten-thousand Galleon felon… please step downstairs. Mr. Potter, some of your hair, please?"

Harry shrunk away from everyone, still doubting the plan and fearing for his friends. He felt the cold touch of metal on his head and heard a ripping sound, accompanied by belated pain from his scalp.

"Your hairs, sir," Cadmus handed Moody the hairs and he in turn began dividing them up into six patches.

"_Tonsorio Reparo_," Cadmus ran his finger over Harry's red, bare scalp and his black hair grew out again, set at the same unkempt length it was before. Fleur was the first to take the hairs and head downstairs as Hermione and Ron tried to assure him that they were committed to him and the plan.

"You two in the masks!" Moody pointed to them, his magical eye appearing to scan them," I want a _big_ distraction, a really, really _big_ distraction!"

"It'll be big, alright," Vanessa unsheathed her ashen wand and pretended to take aim at a picture of the Dursleys, "they'll see us all the way in Australia."

"What was that?" Hermione turned and stopped talking to Harry.

"A figure of speech, of course… though we _did_ check on your parents," she kneeled to look Hermione directly in the eye; "Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins are just fine." Hermione's eyes swelled up with tears and she hugged Vanessa, though slightly surprised by the breastplate she wore underneath her robes.

"A strong False Memory Charm, I would have given you points and afternoon tea for that," Cadmus knelt down beside Vanessa. "You are very brave, sending off your parents like that and coming here on your own," he stroked her cheeks and wiped the tears that remained. "Remember the spell I taught you the last time we met, it will return them to you immediately."

"But what if I Charmed them too well?" Hermione shivered, looking to Ron for support, "they're still my mom and dad."

"You're talking to the master of Memory Charming," Cadmus put his hand on her shoulder and winked. Vanessa giggled and punched him on the arm. "The master can't remember whose notes he 'borrowed' all those years, can he?"

Hermione chuckled and Ron rolled his eyes, although he did see a lot of Hermione in Vanessa, down to the almond brown eyes and smart-aleck attitude. They had gotten to know each other better at the Burrow, where Black and Silver would regularly visit to check up on the Weasleys and look out for Bill, whose werewolf wounds thankfully did not manifest anything more than a liking for rare steaks with burgundy sauce. It was no small wonder Ginny admired her as well, and the two shared school stories like they were classmates, laughing and whispering with covered mouths as ladies did. It heartened Molly Weasley to see Ginny having the company of younger females in the house, as Fleur was rarely seen without Bill and her usual French bluntness, which irked Mrs. Weasley to no end.

The fake Potters were soon all transformed into and dressed as the Spectacled Super-Wizard, each looking at any reflective surface they could find, curiously checking out every part of the boy whose guise they had adopted.

"Oh God, they're all checking me out!" Harry stifled a huge laugh as Hermione finally learned why boys went to the toilet standing up.


	4. Lights In The Sky

"There must be fifty of them out there!" Silver darted through the various brooms and curses and swept two Death Eaters off their transport, yet more seemed to come.

"We've been betrayed!" Kingsley twisted and turned as he avoided certain death by Killing Curse, moving at an opposite angle to Remus Lupin, who darted left on his broom with his fake Harry Potter (George Weasley)hanging on by his coat-tails. Moody cut into the clouds chased by five Death Eaters, his Harry Potter seeming unusually frightened. Bellatrix Lestrange chased her niece Nymphadora Tonks, who was carrying Ron Weasley through the sea of spells around them. Black and Silver were holding back at least twelve Death Eaters on their own, using a deft combination of illusionary charms and deadly fire and lightning. To the watching Muggles below on Privet Drive it must have been a show of fireworks and lightning without rain, but above the clouds it was pandemonium as every piece of magic was aimed to kill or maim, death in the air and in everyone's breaths.

"They wanted a distraction; they're going to get one!" Black stood on her broom and took out her wand, shouting _Impedimenta_ and spraying the red light all over the battlefield. The beam scanned the sky and hit numerous Death Eaters including some who were chasing Hagrid and more importantly, the real Harry Potter. Bellatrix didn't care as she continued to chase the daughter of her blood traitor sister, not worrying if it was the real Potter behind her. Ron was doing his best to counter the attacks that came from all sides, though riding shotgun on a broom didn't give much room for movement. Bellatrix was an extremely good flier and overtook them in an instant, her wand coursing with green power. An untimely death for Tonks and Ron was avoided, however when Ron managed to pull out his wand and conjure an Elemental whirlwind out of nowhere, leaving Bellatrix hanging onto her broom by only a few hairs, her weight pulling her down and away from them as her curses faded into obscurity.

"He's here!" someone yelled as the skies seemed to darken and hearts remained still. Here was Voldemort himself, the embodiment of evil , flying with no broom or creature, eyes red as blood, rallying his troops to bring him the Potter boy who had caused him so much trouble yet was his favorite target. Someone had this ingenious idea to disguise themselves and others as Potter, but Voldemort didn't mind killing all of the Order of the Phoenix tonight, with no Albus Dumbledore to stop him from doing so.

"Shield the Potters!" Silver linked up with Black and together cast a great Shield Charm that many a Death Eater slammed against and fell to their deaths or one of their comrades. Many more passed the shield however, including one that wore no mask.

"Snape!" Lupin noticed the second of the two Death Eaters chasing him, wishing he could turn around and duel Dumbledore's murderer.

"Look out!" George pulled on Lupin's sleeve and they both narrowly avoided a falling Death Eater. Lupin was thanking his lucky stars but a cold scream made his ears explode; he also noticed part of his hair had been sheared off, but more importantly George Weasley was screaming like a banshee and gripping the side of his head. Snape and his partner broke off, the former professor convincing his colleague the scream was not Potter's.

"I am a Potions Master, Polyjuice does not affect one's voice in pain!" he shoved the other Death Eater towards Kingsley and Hermione, pointing haughtily. He turned his broom towards another group of Death Eaters, cursing his poor aim and muttering silent apologies. Poor George would have one ear for the rest of his life, if he survived this. For Snape a boy's ear would probably be a good exchange for the life of Harry Potter, who was more important than even he himself could ever imagine. The bike Sirius Black once used was breathing plumes of Dragon fire in the distance, where Voldemort was headed as well.

"Master!" Snape called out over the din, "We have removed the guises off some of the Potters!" Snape looked back, trying to buy one or two seconds for Harry and Hagrid.

"Away from me, Severus! I know that spell, Expelliarmus! The spell he used on me in Little Hangleton!" Voldemort moved around Severus and darted towards his prey like a shark in bloody water.

"Burn, all of you _burn_!" Moody was launching as many Unforgivable Curses as the Death Eaters he was fighting, not caring that they would gladly pay him back. Mundungus Fletcher was howling and preening like the coward he was and Harry was not.

"You are not him," Voldemort picked up two of his minions hit by the Cruciatus Curse and threw them at Moody, who had his back turned to the Dark Lord. He blasted the bodies aside only to see a flash of green light engulf him. Lupin, Arthur Weasley and Bill all screamed as Moody fell off his broom, his wand flying off in another direction due to the sheer force of the curse. Fletcher bawled and Disapparated, leaving Voldemort with a clear line of sight towards Hagrid and Harry, who were already engaged with two dangerous Death Eaters.

"To me, you fools!" Voldemort floated in the air as he waved his troops forward, telling them to ignore the other Potters now that Harry had exposed himself to the Death Eaters.

"Stop them, stop as many as you can! Priorities have changed!" Silver leapt off his broom and lightning surrounded him, boosting himself in Voldemort's direction with a trail of pure electricity behind him.

"You heard the man!" Bill was back to back with his father and the twins, George still grabbing his head but using his other hand to fire jinxes and curses. Black slammed her broom into a Death Eater's head, freefalling before pointing her wand to her back.

"_Wingardum Leviosa!_" she bounced back up onto the air, kicking a Death Eater off his broom and headed in Harry's direction. Silver's lightning bolt was catching up to Voldemort, cutting swathes in the clouds as it passed.

"He's ready to fire!" Hermione yelled, hands on her eyes.

Voldemort's yew wand was raised, the green light of death awaiting its release. Harry and Hagrid felt so close to their destination, yet Voldemort's spell was closer.

"Avada Kedavera! No!! No!!!!"

Voldemort had Harry dead in his sights until a silver hand pulled his arm up at the last minute, the lightning that accompanied it sending his wand to the abyss.

"Selwyn, give me your wand!" he pushed Silver off his arm and tried again, only to see that Harry and Hagrid had totally disappeared from his sight.

"Black! He's made it!" Silver switched to air, firing a bright white flare into the sky and then surrounding himself with a ball of snow-white lightning that blinded everyone around him. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his abdomen and the sound of cutting flesh, but he completed the spell and disappeared in a flash. Even Voldemort had to shield his pale red eyes from the lightning, and when the light had subsided his quarry was gone, streaks of electricity the last sign of them anywhere in the sky.

The Dark Lord screamed, his anger drawing his Death Eaters away, all fearful of his wrath.

"Curse those people, curse them all!" Voldemort threw Selwyn's wand back at him, his eyes blazing red and his aura a sickly black. "Find his body!! Find that one-eyed lunatic's body and bring it to me!! FIND IT!!!" he swung towards Snape.

"You told me he was being moved today, and indeed he was. I have less reason to doubt your loyalties, Severus Snape!" he hissed, almost slipping into Parseltongue, "there is more to you than meets the eye. Dumbledore was indeed a fool all those years!"

"Only I am the fool," Snape whispered to himself.


End file.
